Jungle Confidence
by Corration
Summary: It takes place fifteen days after Jungle Instincts *Except the prologue*. Blu is wanting to be a good parent, but he's not confident. That all changes when a blue macaw is introduced to his life.
1. Prologue

"Boss! Boss!"

Juan had spent a few days looking for his brother now. He remembered the blue macaw launched a fireball at him, blinding him for a few minutes. Like a screaming sissy, he ran to the shore and used seawater to rub his eyes with. It wasn't a very smart idea, but it made him see again. He was too late though. He had lost track of the blue macaws and his brother. He looked around Rio for his brother, but he couldn't find him. He went back to the jungle and failed to find them there as well. He was now back at Rio, trying to find Boss.

"Where could he be?"

He looked down below the ally he hovered over. He saw two cats trying to open a trash can. They succeeded in taking the lid off. The two cats dug in the can. One seemed to smile and pulled out the meal he found. The other cat snarled at the orange cat and fought over the meal. Juan gasped when he discovered that it was a Harpy Eagle that looked like his brother. He zoomed down from the sky and tackled the orange cat.

"You better let it go."

Terrified by the raptor, the orange cat let Boss go and ran around. The black cat stared at Juan and was going to pounce on him when Juan attacked first. He pinned the cat down with his talons.

"Oh. Were you going to eat me as well?"

"No," lied the cat.

"Liar."

The cat smiled nervously. Juan threw the cat towards the street. Unfortunately, an incoming car trampled over the black cat. Juan smiled, but he soon frowned at the sight of his brother.

"Oh, Boss," he cried. "Why did you have to go?"

Juan remembered that Boss was in pursuit of the blue macaws. Sadness soon was replaced by rage. He also had wanted the macaws dead for silly things, but now, it was personal. Juan looked down at his brother.

"My brother, I will make sure that blue macaw is dead."

He took to the skies, leaving his brother for the ally cats.


	2. A Rough Early Morning

Blu's eyes sprung wide open. Fear had overtaken him. He panted heavily, catching the same air that he exhaled. He looked at his left and right. Jewel was still sleeping comfortably on top of the eggs. There was not enough room, so he slept close by, along the wall. He looked outside the tree den to see the tiny rays of light peeking out of the horizon. He finally calmed down and replied the images he saw in his dream.

There were three baby chicks. They were right here, and Jewel and I were with them. The baby chicks looked at me and then Jewel. I saw hate in their eyes. They went to Jewel, complaining I was a terrible father. A father that should have never been. Then, their eyes glowed red, and Jewel said it was time. They opened their beaks to reveal demonic teeth and walked ghastly towards me. Somehow, I couldn't move and was thus devoured. Wow. Maybe I should see a doctor.

Jewel lazily opened her eyes and saw Blu. She smiled and winked at him. She soon noticed he was displaying fear. Worried, she carefully stood up and walked over to him. Blu was looking out of the entrance of den.

"Blu?"

He looked back.

"Good morning," he simply said.

"Good morning. Uh, Blu. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Everything's fine."

"Blu, come on. I know when something's wrong, especially with you."

He turned back to look at the rising sun.

"It's nothing. I just had another dream."

"Another one? Blu, this is the fourth day in a row that you've woken up from a nightmare. What about?"

"The nightmare?"

He faced Jewel.

"About my chicks hating me. About being a bad parent. About you feeling disappointed at me."

"Blu, when have I…"

She paused. She didn't want to lie to him about being somewhat disappointed at him. Blu smiled a little.

"Thanks for not lying."

"You know, I have more to look forward in you than disappointments. Blu, you've change me for the better. You take care of me, protect me, and love me. I feel confident that you are ready to be a parent."

"I know, but chicks are different. I mean it might be good for me to get some advice."

"Blu, we are the last of our kind out here. Who are we going to ask? I mean we can ask any bird, but they are not Spix's Macaws. We will get through this. We talked this over already."

"But my dreams are getting worse and worse. I mean the first three just had the chicks, but now it had you, and the chicks tore me to shreds."

Jewel grabbed Blu's wings.

"I know it's scary to not be sure about the future, but we'll get through this. Don't let your confidence slip away."

Blu dropped Jewel's wings and walked over to the eggs. He rubbed each one and sighed. He stood straight up and faced Jewel.

"Probably you're right."

"Of course I am."

"But-"

Jewel closed his beak with her wings. She looked at him with annoyance.

"Blu, stop. Now listen. You will be a good parent. No dream will tell you otherwise."

"It wasn't just one," he mumbled.

Jewel tightened Blu's beak down.

"How many does not matter. The point is that I just know."

Blu looked at the ground as Jewel's wings came down at her sides. He took a deep breath and looked at the rising sun again. To him, the rising sun meant a new beginning. Whether it was a new day or a new leap of life, it always symbolized something new. He looked back at Jewel and smiled. She smiled back. Jewel hadn't restored his confidence completely, but she had given him her uplifting opinions about what he thought. She had always been so positive. This intrigued him.

"Jewel, what makes you so confident in me?"

"I just know. You have nothing to worry about. I think it's motherly instincts."

"Motherly? But Jewel, I'm a guy. When have you heard anyone say fatherly instincts?"

"I haven't," she said and then her voice quieted down to a loud, sad whisper. "I was alone for some of my life."

Blu felt worse. He had made Jewel feel bad. Jewel sadly walked to her eggs and sat down to warm them up. Blu felt like someone had shot through his heart. He walked towards her.

"Jewel, I'm sorry."

"Blu, just forget it."

"But-"

"You know. Why don't you get some food? I'm hungry."

Blu looked into her eyes. It told him to just go. She needed some time alone. Blu nodded neutrally and flew out of the den. Jewel watched him as he flew out. She stood up briefly to check her eggs and sat back down.

He always makes things so difficult. I love him, but Blu needs to find confidence by himself. It would be good for him.

Soon, a thought came up in her mind.

Wait. He said he should ask birds around about taking care of kids. If I hear he does, then he's going to sleep outside for a week.

Back with Blu, he was flying around, looking for Jewel's favorite food. He had been a jerk, no, a dick to her. She had tried to cheer him up, but his brain got the worst of him.

I wish I had a time machine and take back what I said. It would probably fry from overuse.

Blu glided across the jungle. He looked down and saw the grounds of the forest. Big, low leaves shaded some of the dirt ground, and fallen logs and rocks made some parts obstacles for grounded creatures to cross. Jewel was right. Flying was freedom. He just wished he knew sooner.

After five minutes, he spotted a mango tree. He perched himself on one of the branches and looked around. He spotted a mango he could carry and went for it. Unknown to him was another bird on the mango tree.

"Hi ya."

Surprised, Blu fell off the tree and smacked the ground. He grunted as he got up.

"Seriously. When something scares you, fly."

"Oh, did I scare you?" it giggled. "I'm sorry."

Blu looked up and saw a Lear's Macaw, one of the rarest blue macaw in Brazil. At first, he thought it was Jewel, but the macaw had yellow feathers around its eyes and beak. Blu flew back up to the branch and landed next to her.

"It's alright," he chuckled. "It's routine for me."

"So, are you getting breakfast too?"

"Ye…," he cleared his throat. "Yes."

"I haven't seen you around. You are much shorter than the other Lear's Macaws and don't have yellow feathers."

"Oh. I'm not a Lear's Macaw. I'm a Spix's Macaw."

The Lear's Macaw's eyes widened.

"A Spix's Macaw? I heard you guys were extinct."

"Nope. We're still living, though few in numbers."

"Few?"

"I have a mate. She's taking care of our eggs."

"Oh, wow. Congratulations."

"Thanks. By the way, who are you?"

"Oh, silly me. My name's Fides."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blu."

"So, do you need help with the fruit?"

"I got it."

Blu clipped two off and tried to carry them into the air. He failed. He looked at Fides with a pleading smile.

"Yeah," he simply said.

Fides smiled back and grabbed one mango from Blu. Blu flew off first, and Fides followed. It looks like Blu made a new friend after a rough start.


	3. The Morning Guest

Jewel was still warming the eggs when she saw a blue bird coming towards the entrance. Blu came in with one mango and set it down near the nest. Jewel smiled.

"Oh, mango. I haven't had any since we got here."

"Well, I just wanted to apologize how I acted."

"Mmm. If you really want to apologize, you have to bring me something sweeter than a mango."

"What do you have in mind?" Blu asked with a half-smile.

"I think you know," Jewel responded dreamily.

Blu came closer to Jewel. They opened their beaks for a kiss. Their tongues danced together as they felt satisfied, almost forgetting about the events before Blu was shooed away to find food. Jewel had her eyes closed. She opened them to find another blue bird in the tree den. Embarrassed, she parted from Blu, who didn't want to end the kiss. Blu followed Jewel's eyes and looked back. Fides smiled.

"Hi," she simply said.

"Oh, Jewel," said Blu, walking up to Fides. "This is Fides. She helped me to get food today."

Fides placed the mango she had along the wooden wall near the entrance.

"Oh," Jewel said and put on a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. It's nice to meet Blu's mate."

Jewel got off her eggs. Fides eyed the eggs.

"Those are some lovely eggs. How long do you think before they hatch?"

"I think about a week."

"Well, congratulations."

"Fides, why don't you join us for breakfast?" asked Blu. "It's the least I can do for helping me."

"How could I refuse an offer?"

Jewel looked at Blu and kind of regretted the apology kiss method. She didn't mind Fides was here. Blu had just met her and had just invited her for breakfast. Blu was making decisions without her consent.

"So, Fides," said Jewel. "Have you've been living in this part of the jungle?"

"Yes. I was forced to move here after my home was destroyed by lumberjacks. I came here with my husband, but...something terrible happened. I just know he's resting in peace now."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, Jewel. So, how did you lovely couple meet?"

"Well, it started in a bird cage at the bird sanctuary."

"You mean that white building near the jungle? I know that place. A human picked me up after a native human pelted me with a rock. If it wasn't for that white man in the coat, I would have not lived. Oh, hear me ramble on. I'm sorry."

"You've met Tulio?"

"That's the name of the man in the white coat?"

As the females talked, Blu looked at the eggs. Any day now, he would be a father. Jewel said she knew when the eggs were going to hatch, but Blu had a bad feeling about her prediction. He didn't say one word about this to her because he wanted to see the next day in one piece. He grabbed the mango that Fides placed near the entrance and pushed it over to the nest. With the two mangos side by side, he decided to incubate the eggs as Jewel and Fides talked. He carefully sat on them and watched as the ladies were humble with each other.

"...and then he saved my life from a plane. In fact, he saved everyone captured by the poachers."

"Wow. I guess you picked the right bird for you."

"Yep. Even if we weren't the only ones, I would still pick Blu overall."

Jewel walked over to the mangos and rolled one over to Fides. She went back for the second one and placed it in-between her and Blu. She grabbed a piece with her talon and swallowed it.

"So, where did you put your new nest?"

"New nest? I haven't really settled for a permanent spot in the forest. I stay at random spots. Blu landed in the tree I was resting on."

"So you just sleep at random spots?" wondered Blu. "Isn't that dangerous since the spot might inhabitant different and dangerous creatures?"

"I suppose, but I've gotten used to it."

"It's not as dangerous as it sounds. I did that in my teen years before I was captured by Tulio."

Fides bit into her mango and swallowed her food before talking.

"I see that Blu is not custom living in this jungle."

Jewel had a piece of mango in her talon.

"You don't know the half of it, sister," she mumbled before putting the fruit in her mouth.

Blu heard her and snorted. He took a piece fulsomely and placed it in his mouth.

"Well, he'll get used to it. Blu, have you've been in the deeper parts of the jungle?"

"Nope. I always try to be within a mile from here."

Fides looked at him blankly and remembered what a mile was. She was surprised.

"You're American?"

"Technically, I'm not, but I was taken there after I was captured."

"Captured? You too were captured."

"Yes, but it wasn't as humble as a doctor getting me. A poacher caged me and took me to the States. I was only a chick when it happened. I was grateful when Linda, a kind human, found me after I was thrown off a moving truck. She treated me well."

"Yep," said Jewel. "I thank Linda for Blu, but she kept him like a pet… I mean, companion. Sorry Blu."

"It's alright."

"Wow. How long have you lived here?"

"In the jungle? How long has it been, Jewel?"

"About two weeks, but you adapted in about three days."

"It only took you three days?" questioned Fides. "Wow. Most pets, or companions, that get lost here die in about two days. They are not meant for the jungle."

"Yeah. Blu's just out of the blue."

Blu chuckled at what Jewel said. The three macaws finished the mangos with some more small conversations. Blu disposed the seeds by putting them in the corner. Later, he would plant them. The first time he did this, Jewel asked why. He simply answered that we need more trees, even though it would take about a hundred of years for them to reach adulthood. Jewel just smiled and replied that he's providing food for their great grandchildren.

Fides looked out the entrance and looked back at the macaws.

"Well, I'll be best heading off. I need to babysit a friend's chicks while her husband takes her for a tour of Rio. She's lived here all her life and never have been in Rio."

"Well, it was nice to meet you," said Blu.

"It was," said Jewel. "We'll see you later."

"Bye."

Fides flew out of the den and headed high into the sky. Jewel faced Blu, who was still warming the eggs.

"She was a nice bird," said Jewel, "but don't bring a bird you just met for breakfast next time."

"Well, she helped me out. It would be rude not to invite her."

"I guess. Um, Blu, do you mind keeping the eggs warmer a little longer? I need to spread my wings."

"Alright. I'll catch up on my sleep."

Blu rested his head on his shoulders and smiled. Jewel walked up to him and rubbed his head with her wing. She walked towards the entrance and flew off. She needed to take a bath. Unaware to her, someone was in her favorite spot already.


	4. At the River

Blu opened his eyes ten minutes after Jewel left. He thought he felt something move. Scared, he got off the eggs and examined them. He sighed in relief.

"Not today. Boy, if Jewel missed hatching day, she would mope about it for the rest of her life."

Would you mope about it?

Blu's eyes widened. He checked his surroundings.

"Who, who said that?"

Aw, Blu. Why the frightened face? Don't you know who I am?

Blu frantically looked around, wandering a little away from the eggs.

"Sh…should I?"

Of course. After all, we are related.

"Related?" wondered Blu, still trying to find where the voice came from.

Well, not the related you're thinking off. More like identical twins.

Blu turned around to find a blue macaw standing a few inches in front of him. He jumped a little, giving out a yelp. He scooted back a little, covering his eyes. He peeked through his wings to see if the bird was still there. The blue macaw smiled.

Easy, Blu. I mean you no harm.

"Who are you?" Blu asked, putting his wings slightly down.

Isn't it obvious? I thought you, me, was smart?

Blu dropped his wings completely and gasped. He was staring at a mirror image of himself.

"Are you real?"

I am real as you want me to be Blu.

The mirrored Blu looked at the eggs and smirked. He faced Blu.

You are scared, aren't you?

"About the chicks?" asked Blu and then turned to look at the eggs.

These chicks will hatch, and you are not ready.

Blu faced mirrored Blu.

"I am."

You keep on telling yourself that, but you are not ready. I know you well enough, Blu. How can a nervous, socially awkward clown father kids and protect a family?

"Hey, shut it! I've been there for Jewel."

Jewel, our precious mate, can take care of herself. Unlike Jewel, chicks are defenseless and need someone that is strong and knows how to be a good parent.

Blu looked down. He then looked at the mirrored Blu.

"Then what should I do?"

Mirrored Blu grinned.

You are a smart bird. Do what logic tells you to do.

"Logic tells me to see how other birds handle it, but I don't want to upset Jewel. She says it will come instinctively."

Ah, yes. Instincts. Those beliefs are a load of crap. How do you think man has survived for so long? Man has no instincts, but they have their giant brains. Brains always make the better animal. You should know that. Follow your brain, for it will provide the answer.

The mirrored Blu faded.

Always remember that.

Blu looked around and saw no sight of the mirrored Blu. He peeked outside the entrance of the den and saw no signs of a blue bird. He exhaled loudly and went back to keeping the eggs warm. He stayed awake and thought what the mirrored Blu said.

Probably I should stay away from mango for awhile.

* * *

><p>Jewel found the spot in a creek and flew down. She landed on a large rock that was glued on the ground. She looked at the crystal-clear water and smiled. There were two things that would relax her: a nice bath and a seductive Blu. Blu was getting on her nerves, so a bath was the only way to calm her down.<p>

She jumped into the shallow water. It was warm, but a bit on the cold side. She didn't mind. It was the temperature she was accustomed to. Of course, a hot tub would be nice, but this was also nice. She bent down to scoop some water up with her beak and opened her beak a few millimeters on top of her targeted feathers. She then pecked at her feathers to make them brighter. She repeated the process again and again.

Unknown to her, a pair of chocolate brown eyes were staring at her. They belonged to a Harpy Eagle. More precisely, Juan. Juan had seen a blue macaw fly down to the creek. He had slept on a nearby tree. He saw Jewel, but he made no efforts to attack her. If he did, he would never find Blu. Jewel could cooperate with him, but Juan had that feeling she would not. Besides, Blu was the one that launched a fireball at him and killed Boss. However, Jewel would unknowingly lead him to Blu. He would follow her stealthily and kill that Einstein of a bird.

"Mister, what are you doing?"

The child's voice scared him a little. He looked back and saw a blue macaw chick. He grinned and lowered his head towards the kid.

"Nothing of the sort. Tell me. Are you related to that blue macaw over there in the river?"

"Which one?"

Juan moved the leaves of the bush-like plant a little so the kid could see. The macaw stared at the light blue macaw in the river. He looked up at Juan.

"Nope."

"Well then. Why don't you let me be?"

The small macaw shrugged and walked out of the bushes. Jewel did not see the kid walk towards the river. The kid had walked five feet away from the bushes and stopped. He looked at Jewel.

"Hey lady! There's a perv in the bushes."

Juan leaped out of the bushes, but a rock the size of a golf ball hit his head, knocking him out. Juan flew out of the river and landed next to the chick. She examined the raptor and recognized it as Juan. She gasped and looked at the blue chick. He smiled.

"Thank you," Jewel smiled back.

"That was a strange bird. It was like he was getting to jump on you or something."

Jewel looked around.

"Um, where are your parents?"

The macaw dropped to his butt and cried.

"Papa is dead," he sobbed. "I'm alone."

Jewel tried to calm him down.

"Sh, sh. There, there."

The baby calmed down, and Jewel dropped her wings back to her sides.

"Why don't you come back with me?"

"Papa said to never go with strangers."

"Oh, right. I'm Jewel."

"My name's Pepito."

"Well, we are not strangers anymore."

"I don't know, lady. You're pretty strange to me."

Jewel was on the edge of slapping the kid, but she stopped.

"But you're out here all alone."

"Well, he was with me, before you knocked him out."

"But now I'm with you."

"True. Okay, lady. I'll follow you to your home."

"Good, and stop calling me lady. It makes me feel old."

"But you are old."

Jewel's brain was telling her to abandon the kid, but her heart told her that the kid needed her.

"Alright. Follow me."

Jewel flew up. Pepito looked at the raptor and flew up to catch up to Jewel.

* * *

><p>Blu was about to go to sleep when he spotted a blue bird flying towards him. He also saw another blue bird flying with Jewel. Jewel and Pepito entered the tree den. Blu got off the eggs and kissed Jewel. Pepito closed his eyes.<p>

"Jewel, you look so elegant. You shine like a diamond."

"Ohhhh. Thank you, my Blu bird."

Blu looked down and noticed Pepito.

"Um, hi. I'm Blu."

"Like the color blue."

"Kind of. It's just the first three letters."

"Okay. My name is Pepito."

"Blu, why don't you go get some food?" asked Jewel.

He nodded. It was okay for her to bring guests over close to a meal, but not him. Probably he should follow the advice of his mirror self. He flew off in search for some nuts and berries. Pepito looked up at Jewel.

"Did you find him too?"

"We found each other. He's my mate."

"So you are from Australia?"

"What? No. A mate is a bird you love."

"Oh. Okay."

Jewel looked outside and rolled her eyes. Pepito looked at the eggs. He walked over to them. Jewel beat him to them.

"Are those yours?"

"Yes. They are Blu's and mine."

"So you two made them? How?"

Jewel blushed and decided the kid was old enough. Besides, she saw no harm telling the kiddie version of where eggs came from.

"When two birds love each other, they get together and decide to have eggs."

"Oh. I see what my papa meant."

"What was it?"

"Love stands for Lust, One-night stand, Vex, Eggs."


	5. Pepito's Impression

Blu carried back with him some nuts and berries. He had gotten a jumbo leaf and used it as a basket to carry the food he collected. He got to see Pepito and Jewel talking. He smiled, but he stopped when he saw Jewel getting a little angry. He entered the den and placed the food down.

"You're Sapphire."

"No, I'm Jewel."

"Then Emerald?"

"No. Just Jewel. My name is Jewel."

"You told me that, but what kind? Are you Ruby?"

Jewel groaned and saw that Blu had returned. She smiled and looked down at Pepito.

"There's Blu. Why don't you ask him what shade of Blu he is?"

"That's easy. He's dark blue."

Blu smiled.

"It's the kind of blue you see in disgusting seawater. You know, where it gets too deep and you drown because it's all stinky and gooey."

Blu frowned while Jewel laughed.

"Kid," called Blu reluctantly. "Here's some food."

"Oh boy."

Pepito ran over to the jumbo leaf and looked at all the food. Of course, he took Blu's favorite berry, the blackberry. It took him forever to find it. He found it on the ground, so he had to wash it. Blu eyed Pepito as he took a bite out of it.

"I love black berries!"

"Yeah," mumbled Blu. "Me too."

Jewel walked over to Blu and picked up an acai berry. She bit into it as Blu cracked down on a nut.

"Thank you, Blu."

"Yeah. Thanks, Mister."

Blu smiled. It was like if he had an actual family dinner. Jewel was next to him, and his son, not really, was eating across from them. He looked at the eggs and smiled. Soon, the smile faded. As he stared at the eggs, he saw mirrored Blu sitting on them. He faced Blu and smirked before vanishing. Blu blinked to make sure he was gone. His mind was playing tricks again, and he was having second thoughts.

"Um, Jewel? How long did you say it will take our eggs to hatch?"

"A week. It might be sooner."

Blu nervously smiled.

"Oh, swell."

He looked down at Pepito. At first, he thought Pepito was a nice kid. That was before he talked. What kind of family did Pepito come from? Obviously, it wasn't a very good family.

"Pepito. Where's your family?"

Jewel slapped him in the back of the head. He looked at her as she was making a gesture of sawing her neck with her wing.

"Family?" wondered Pepito, almost crying.

"I didn't mean family. I meant…friends. Yeah, friends."

Jewel sighed and dropped her wings.

"Well, they are standing in front of me. There's the lady with the weird wing moves and then there's you who got hit in the head by my lady friend."

"For the last time Pepito, my name is Jewel. Stop calling me lady."

Pepito saw the fumes Jewel radiated from her voice and decided to call her the way she wanted to be called.

"I'm sorry, Jewel."

"Yeah, but do you have any other friends?" asked Blu.

"Um… No."

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"When?"

"When you were born."

"I remember that I was with Papa for the longest time. I never meant my mama, but Papa always talked about her and told me she was alive. We were looking for her when my Papa…"

Pepito's eyes started to water. Jewel walked over to him and cuddled him in her wings.

"There, there."

Pepito cried onto Jewel's body feathers. Blu set his almost eaten nut down and sighed. He looked outside and faced them.

"It's getting late."

He cleared the jumbo leaf with the remaining food. He was going to save it for tomorrow.

"Pepito. You must be tired. Why don't you sleep on this leaf?"

Jewel slowly placed her wings on Pepito's shoulders. Pepito sniffled.

"O…okay."

He walked over to the leaf and curled himself into a ball to sleep. He yawned softly and finally closed his eyes. Blu and Jewel watched him sleep for a minute. Blu had his wing wrapped around Jewel's lower back.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping," Jewel smiled.

"Yeah, and not that annoying."

Both birds chuckled.

"I guess they're right. Kids say the darndest things."

Jewel looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just from an old show in the States. Human kids would appear on television and say adorable, yet disturbing, things."

"Oh."

Jewel looked at Pepito again.

"What are we going to do with Pepito?"

"I'm not sure."

"Probably we should ask other birds about him. Who knows? We may find his mom."

"Yeah. I think we should ask Hyacinth Macaws."

"Hyacinth Macaws?"

"He looks like one. Besides, I've seen more Hyacinth Macaw than Lear's Macaws?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon, Jewel. I haven't seen any Lear's Macaws other than Fides. Besides, a baby can't wander from over where Fides lived to your favorite river spot."

Jewel sighed.

"I guess you're right."

Jewel walked over to her eggs and sat on them.

"A little cold, but mommy's here to make you warm."

"Are you talking to our eggs?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"Uh… Nope."

"Well, you should. That's what Eva said I should do."

"I thought you said it would come instinctively. And when did you talk to Eva?"

"I didn't ask her, like you suggested we do. She just gave me some advice after I told her we had eggs. I talked to her a few days after I laid them. She was at the creek, cleaning her daughter."

"Daughter? You mean the egg we saw the first time we met Rafael? I thought Rafael said it was a boy."

"He was wrong. The egg hatched a couple of days after I laid my eggs."

"Man, probably we should visit Rafael tomorrow."

"It's probably a good idea, but I'll worry about the eggs. It's close."

"Then I can fly over tomorrow and ask Eva if she minds coming here while Rafael and I take care of the kids."

"Those toucan demons?"

"They are not demons… I hope they aren't. Besides, I'll take Pepito to play with them. I think Eva would enjoy the break from them."

Jewel looked down at Pepito, worried.

"I don't know."

"It will be fine. It would be good for Pepito to make friends closer to his age."

Jewel sighed.

"Alright."

Blu sat beside his mate and rubbed his head on her neck.

"Goodnight."

He looked down at the eggs.

"Sleep tight."

Jewel smiled as Blu closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. She looked over at Pepito and noticed he was practically on the other side of the den. She got up and pulled the leaf Pepito rested on closer to them. She stopped when she figured the chick's bed was three inches in front of them. She smiled and went back to warm the eggs. She closed her eyes and rested after the long day.

* * *

><p>Juan blinked a few times and sat up. He looked on the ground and saw the rock that knocked him out. He grumbled.<p>

I should have not let the kid go. Blu's mate is one tough cookie.

He shook his head and stood up. He looked into the starry sky.

My eyes aren't going to find them. I need help from Velox. I hate him, but he's the only one that can help me.

He took to the skies, flying west of Rio.


	6. Father and Son, Kind of

Blu was the first to wake up. He yawned and stretched his wings. He looked over at Jewel. She was still sleeping comfortably. He noticed the jumbo leaf in front of him, but he saw no Pepito. He stood up and walked around the den. He was nowhere to be found. He decided to check outside. He saw Pepito walking out of some leaves of the branch.

"Pepito, where did you go?"

"Um, it's kind of…"

"Just tell me."

"Fine. I went to pee."

Blu's nervous smile appeared.

"Oh. Um, sor-ry I guess."

"What? Where did you think I went?"

"I was just worried."

Pepito sighed and came closer to Blu.

"You worry too much."

"Hey, I don't need a lecture from a kid."

"Just because you're an old bird doesn't mean you know everything."

"Old? I'm only sixteen years old."

"That's not what your mumbles said."

"My mumbles?"

"I'm not ready," he mimicked Blu's mumbled. "I'm not ready. Ah, the eggs. The jungle. I've only lived here for ten days."

"Hey, it's been more than that."

"I'm just copying what I heard from you," shrugged Pepito. "I bet Jewel lived in the jungle more than you."

Blu grunted.

"Whatever. Just remember I get the food…which I need to get."

"Good. I'm starving."

"Okay. Just don't wake Jewel up."

"Only if she snores."

"Snores?"

"You don't know? She snores sometimes I guess. Yesterday night, she was snoring for awhile."

"Okay. Not even if she snores. She gets in a bad mood sometimes."

"What was that?"

The two birds turned towards the tree den. They saw Jewel with her wings folded across her chest. Blu's eyes rolled up, trying to think.

"I said she wished I had food at this time."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, um, got to go get food."

Blu took off not a second later. Jewel eyed him and calmly faced Pepito.

"Pepito, what did Blu say?"

"Um, are you sure you want to know?"

Jewel nodded. Pepito walked over to her and gestured her to lower her head. He whispered it to her. Jewel gasped angrily and her head shot straight up.

"BLU!"

Blu nervously looked back, but he dared not stop. He was determined to get some food so he at least could survive through breakfast.

* * *

><p>Fides opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she had slept in a tree far from Rio. She stretched her wings and yawned.<p>

"I really need to stop partying so late."

She smacked her beak together and looked up.

"Oh, is that a Harpy Eagle? He's flying pretty fast."

She shrugged and decided to get some breakfast to start the day.

* * *

><p>Pepito took a bite of his berry and watched as the two love birds debated.<p>

"Moody?" huffed Jewel. "I'll show you moody!"

"Oh, right? I'm the bad guy here!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Okay. How about the times you called me clumsy or scared or-"

"Those don't…matter."

"What? I said one word about you. One word, and you flip out. You've told a lot of things about me."

Jewel relaxed a bit. She looked down.

"I guess you're right…again," she replied in a sad tone.

She faced away from Blu. He put both wings on her shoulders. He started to message her shoulders.

"Jewel, there will be times when we'll fight. There will be times when one is right and the other is wrong. There are times when we get frustrated with one another. But just remember that we'll get through this. You were right about the jungle and flying and finally making eggs."

They both looked at the eggs. Jewel turned around and grabbed Blu's wings with her wings.

"You're right. I still love you."

"And I love you too."

They kissed.

"Ew! I'll be outside."

Pepito walked out of the den. Jewel and Blu parted from the kiss and hugged for a long time. Jewel noticed Pepito sitting all alone.

"Blu?"

"Yeah?"

She lifted herself off of him, but her wings were still grasping his wings.

"I think instead of going to Rafael, you should spend most of the day with Pepito. Then you can visit Rafael at the end of the day."

"But I haven't talk to him for a long time."

"You will talk to him later. It's just that Pepito seems sad. His father was killed, and I think he looks up to you."

"The only thing that kid likes is annoying the hell out of me."

"Please Blu."

He saw his mate's pleading face and couldn't refuse. He smiled.

"Okay. I'll take him around the forest. Then we'll go over to Rafael's for the rest of the day. Then we'll have a make-up night."

"A make-up night?"

"You know?" he grinned. "With the leaf."

Jewel smiled sexily.

"Oh, **that **kind of make-up. Okay. Can't wait."

Jewel kissed Blu once more and returned to her eggs. Blu turned around and walked towards Pepito. He was looking at a neighboring tree.

"Pepito, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Oh, hey. Why don't you come with me?"

He faced Blu.

"Where?" he questioned with a smile.

"You know. So we can hang out."

"Why? Did Jewel shoo you out?"

"What? No. I thought it would be a great idea for us to hang around. I mean, you're right. I haven't been in the jungle forever, so I thought you could show me some good spots. I also want to introduce you to a friend. I'm sure you'll like him and his kids."

"He has kids?" he wondered, more interested now.

"Yep. That way, you can make more friends."

"Alright. What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Both blue birds flapped their wings and took off. Jewel watched as the left and smiled.

Blu and Pepito flew around the several trees of the jungle.

"Where are we going?" asked Blu.

"It'll be a surprise."

Pepito took a small lead on Blu. Pepito landed in the shallow water of a creek and Blu landed next to him. Beyond them was a small waterfall. The current of the water picked up after the six-inch drop. Blu watched nervously as Pepito grabbed a jumbo leaf and placed it next to Blu. The kid got on and looked at Blu.

"C'mon."

"What are you doing?"

"It's a ride."

"Oh, no. Not me. I'll watch."

"Don't be a chicken. Just get on."

Blu nervously sat down behind Pepito. Pepito smiled.

"Ready?"

"Well I-"

"Let's go."

Pepito had enough power to move the leaf from where he sat. The leaf slowly tipped over the waterfall, and the ride began. The two birds were swept away by the current. Rocks served as small ramps they would hop off of. Blu panicked, trying to steer the leaf. Pepito shouted in excitement. After a couple of minutes, they were launched off a rock and landed on calm water a few inches below them. Pepito laughed as Blu shivered.

"That was fun. Right, Blu?"

Blu, still shaken-up, looked at Pepito and smiled.

"Yeah," he simply responded.

Both birds hopped off the leaf and walked to shore. Pepito grabbed some tiny pebbles with his talons and flew up. Blu sighed and followed. Both landed on a tree. Pepito grabbed a rock with his wings and threw the rock. It went far.

"Pepito? What are you doing?"

"It's a game, Blu. See that tree with the two twigs sticking up? Well, you just try to throw the rock between them."

"Oh, it's just like football."

"Football?"

"It's an American sport."

Pepito picked up another rock and threw it.

"You're from America?"

"Yes, I'm from the States."

"That's cool."

Pepito picked up another rock.

"I never met a bird from America."

He threw the rock.

"Well, let me rephrase that. I was born here, but I lived in America for the most of my life."

"What are you doing here?"

He grabbed another pebble and threw it.

"What do you mean?"

"Papa always talked about the migrating birds saying that the United States of America is so great and all this stuff. Why didn't you stay there?"

"Well, because I met Jewel here. No country would be the same without her."

"I guess so. She's a good lady. Um... Don't tell her I said that."

Blu watched as another rock flew across the air.

"Let me try."

Blu picked up a rock and threw it. It went lopsided and made a sound.

"Ow. Who did that?"

Blu smiled nervously and looked at Pepito. He was gone. He looked up at the sky and saw the kid flying away. Blu was about to take flight when a Blue-and-Yellow Macaw flew up in front of him.

"Oh, hi."

"Did you throw the pebble at me?"

"What?" Blu wondered tensely. "No."

The macaw grabbed him angrily.

"Alright, alright. It was an accident."

"I don't believe you."

The macaw picked Blu and flew high into the air.

"Wait! We can talk this over!"

The macaw dived towards a tree and was about to smack it when she flew up in the last second, letting go of Blu. Blu fell several feet, but some jumbo leafs provided some cushion as he hit the floor. Blu groaned as the macaw smirked.

"That should teach ya."

Pepito flew back when it was safe and landed next to Blu.

"Blu, you alright?"

"Ugh."

Blu faced Pepito.

"Don't worry," said Pepito. "Your face is still good, but let me fix your beak a little."

Pepito grabbed Blu's beak and moved it a little. Blu's yell echoed throughout the area.

* * *

><p>Jewel heard something and checked outside. She looked around and saw a Keel-Billed Toucan flying towards her. She smiled as her friend landed next to her.<p>

"Hi, Eva."

"Hello, Jewel."

"Is Blu with Raphael already?"

"Yes. He and that baby macaw. Jewel, who is he?"

The two birds began to walk back to the den.

"Oh. He's Pepito. I found him all alone. His father had died."

"What about his mother?"

They entered the tree den.

"I'm not sure. He said that he's only been with his father. He never mentioned what his mother looked like."

"So you are taking care of him?"

"Yeah."

Jewel sat down on her eyes and looked at Eva. She saw a worried expression.

"Jewel. I think you should find Pepito's mother."

"But we don't know if she's alive."

"But she might be alive."

Jewel looked down.

"I guess, but-"

"Jewel, he needs to be with his own kind. Besides, his mother must be worried sick. If one of your hatchlings disappeared-"

"I know. You're right, Eva. I'll tell him and Blu."

* * *

><p>Blu touched the top portion of his beak with a mint leaf wrapped around it.<p>

"Thanks, Rafael."

"No problem. So, is he your kid?"

"No. He's a Hyacinth Macaw. Jewel found him after he appeared to her from the bushes near the river."

"So, he's a curious boy."

"No. At least I hope not. He warned Jewel about a Harpy Eagle stocking her."

"Ah, so you owe him."

"I guess."

"Well, he seems like a good kid."

They saw Pepito playing a game with Rafael's seventeen kids. Rafael's daughter was cuddled with her dad.

"She's calm."

"Yep. She's my little princess. If only all of them were like her."

"I thought Eva would take her."

"Yeah, but she thought Jewel would mind because of your eggs."

"Oh, no. She wanted to see your new chick."

"My name is Esmeralda," said the baby toucan.

"Oh," said Blu, looking down. "Nice to meet you. My name is Blu."

"Blu, like azul."

"Yes."

"I'm going to call you Azul."

"Wait. My name is Blu."

"Yeah, but that's your American name. Down here, azul is blue, so I'll call you Azul."

"Who told you I was from America?"

"The macaw you brought. I think his name is Pepito."

Blu looked over at Pepito and Rafael's kids. They were getting along quite well, though they were playing a peculiar game. Pepito walked out to the branch while fifteen kids watched him anxiously. Pepito smiled at them and folded his wings flat across his chest. He then leaned forward and fell. Blu frantically walked over, but Rafael stopped him.

"Relax, Blu."

He saw Pepito getting lifted up by two toucans. They landed in the tree den.

"Man," said a toucan kid. "That was exciting."

"Fun game."

Pepito faced Blu, who had a ghastly look. He yawned.

"Blu, I'm tired."

Blu looked outside and saw the sun setting. He faced Rafael.

"Well, Rafael, buddy, we have to go."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Pepito, you ready?"

"Yep."

He faced the toucan kids.

"Bye."

"Bye, Pepito," they chorused.

Pepito yawned again.

"C'mon," said Blu. "On my back."

Blu lowered himself down so Pepito could climb aboard. Once Pepito was securely on Blu's back, Blu took off. He carefully flew back home, missing Eva on the way back to his tree den. He smiled, reflecting on the day. To Pepito, Blu was his friend, but to Blu, Pepito was his foster son.


	7. Disturbed

Juan landed on a tree branch and approached a hole in the tree. He knocked on the wood along the entrance. No one answered. After a hesitating decision, he entered. He looked around the dark corners of the tree den. The only light was provided by the moon. Not wanting to venture into the dark spots, he walked around in the lightened area.

"Hello? Um, this is Velox's den?"

"Who the hell woke me up?"

Juan faced right and saw a falcon approach him. The male Southern Caracara grunted as soon as he saw Juan.

"Oh, it's you."

"You don't seem too happy."

"You figured that one out by yourself? Of course, I'm not! Why did you disturb me from my sleep? Where's your brother?"

"That's the reason I came. Boss is dead."

Velox's eyes flew wide open.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Was he killed by a human or a tree?"

"No, a Spix's Macaw."

Velox half-closed his eyes.

"Seriously? A Spix's Macaw?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but the Spix's Macaw tricked him into flying towards a car. His body had tire tracks."

"Where did this happen?"

"Rio. The cats have eaten his body by now."

"Alright. Listen, I highly doubt-"

"You have to believe me. The only proof is if you see his skeleton. You could also ask the alley cats."

"Fine. I still owe your brother from saving my life. It's the least I can do. Tomorrow, we'll fly to Rio and then you can show me."

Juan nodded.

"Now, let me get some rest."

"Where do I sleep?"

"Outside."

Juan grunted. Not wanting to dishonor Velox's home, he walked outside and slept on the branch. The only reason Juan was obeying his stupid rules was because Velox was one of the best falcons in Brazil. He was renowned the best hunter falcon. Luckily, Boss and him, but mostly Boss, saved him from a cage a few years back. That's the only reason why Velox agreed to help him. He was sure Velox could silence the macaw once and for all after showing proof that Boss was dead. A loud clap of thunder disturbed his thoughts. It was going to be another horrible night.

* * *

><p>Pepito woke up after having a bad dream. He looked at the nest and stared at it curiously. Jewel and Blu weren't there. He stood up and noticed a curtain of leaves. As he got closer, he could hear light moaning.<p>

"Oh! That's it…Blu."

"Jewel, this is amazing."

Pepito wanted to know what the amazing thing was. He quietly walked up to the curtains and moved them. The two macaws stopped and looked to find Pepito staring at them. Horror radiated from their faces. Pepito saw Jewel sitting down on Blu's lower body. Very lower body to be precise.

"What are you doing?" asked Pepito.

"Um… We're playing a game. Right, Jewel?"

"Yes."

"What kind? Oh, is it Horsy?"

"Uh, yeah," replied Jewel as Blu knew what Pepito would ask next.

"Can I play?"

Jewel was shocked and got off of Blu. A smelly leaf fell off of Blu. Pepito picked it up.

"Is this your seat?"

"Yes," said Jewel as Blu smacked his forehead.

"It's all smelly."

Blu stood up and snatched it from Pepito's wing.

"Let me go outside and wash it," he said, dissatisfied.

Blu walked outside to dispose of it. Pepito looked up at Jewel.

"Is he mad?"

"No."

"But he was having so much fun. Why did he stop? I could've watched and waited for my turn."

Jewel blushed.

"Um, Pepito, why did you wake up?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I had a scary dream."

"What about?"

Blu walked in and mumbled something. He walked over to the nest and lied down to rest, facing away from the blue birds.

"What's wrong with Blu?" asked Pepito.

"Never mind him. Now, tell me about what you dreamed."

"It was…horrible. I was by myself. Then the perverted raptor we saw at the creek appeared, but he brought a friend that was a falcon. They chased me and got close until they caught me and ate me."

Pepito began to cry. Jewel wrapped her wings around him to comfort him.

"It was just a dream. A bad one, but remember that Blu and I will be there for you."

She faced her mate.

"Right, Blu?"

He didn't respond.

"Blu. Blu!"

He stood up sleepily and faced them.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear Pepito? He had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"I think he was dreaming about that raptor."

"The raptor? You mean the one you saw at the river."

"Yes."

Blu walked over to Jewel and Pepito. He sighed and put a wing on Pepito's head. He rubbed it gently.

"A dream is nothing more than something deep in your head. You know, I have trouble sleeping with the dreams I have. You'll overcome them."

Jewel rolled her eyes, knowing that Blu hadn't overcome his recent dreams.

"I guess."

Blu nodded.

"Now, let's get some sleep."

Blu walked back to where he was sleeping and went back to sleep. Pepito faced Jewel.

"Is it right?"

"He knows you're strong enough to overcome these dreams. He's just sleepy. Hey, why don't you sleep next to us?"

Pepito smiled.

"That would be nice."

Jewel grabbed Pepito's wing, and they walked over to Blu. Pepito let go of Jewel's wing and cuddled up with Blu. Blu wasn't disturbed by this. Jewel smiled and got on top of her eggs to keep them warm. She eyed Blu and Pepito one more time. She smiled and closed her eyes to rest.

* * *

><p><em>Blu was flying for his life. He was being chased, but he didn't know what was hunting him down. All he knew was that he needed to fly. He needed to survive.<em>

_ He flew through the jungles. Escape seemed promising, but a falcon appeared before him. It was about his size, but its wingspan was significantly bigger. He stopped and was about to change direction when the predator chasing him grabbed his neck with its talon. Blu's eyes fell on who got him. The raptor stared at him with hatred._

_ "You killed my brother. Now, you pay the ultimate consequence."_

_ Blu closed his eyes as the falcon's beak and the raptor's beak came down to tear him apart._

The morning rays awoken Blu. He lazily opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned and looked around. Jewel was on her nest as Pepito slept next to him. He remembered that Pepito had a nightmare. Blu sighed and rubbed his head. He stood up and walked outside to see the sun rising up on another new day.

He looked back at Pepito. When they had put Pepito to sleep, Jewel suggested that they find his mother. She said it was for the best, which Blu quickly agreed. Both of them lost their parents, but Blu wasn't raised by his mother completely. Jewel was raised by her mother before the day a few shots landed on Jewel's parents. She had the privilege, which he didn't. Blu didn't want Pepito to end up like he did. They needed to find Pepito's mother.

Blu looked back at them and smiled. He took off in search for breakfast, like his parents always did so long ago.


	8. Hope

"Find Mama?" wondered Pepito and then took the final bite of his berry.

"Yes," said Jewel. "We know from you that your papa…is gone, but we think your mama is still alive."

"But how would you know where to find her? How would I know if it is her or not?"

Blu placed the seed from the mango near the entrance of the den to plant later.

"You will know. It's… Huh. I can't really explain it, but you will know."

Pepito looked down at the ground. Papa was dead. He had watched his papa died. Those humans… They shot him and paraded around victoriously. To them, he was just another trophy; another meal; another day's catch. To him, it was his papa. He knew and loved only his papa. He never knew his mama. When he hatched, only his papa was present. No mama. His papa had been his caretaker, protector, and idol. In the first month after his birth, he learned to fly. His papa was with him. He smiled at him and knew that it was just going to be him and his papa. That was until the dreadful day.

_The sun was setting when it happened. His father and he were just admiring the sunset. Pepito was finishing the small meal Papa had provided him. He remembered it so well. It was his favorite berry, the black berry. Papa would rarely give it to him. He had always said black berries were too sweet, and all that sweetness would make his tummy hurt. Today was different. Papa said it was Children's Day, to which Pepito was oblivious to. They had spent a whole day of fun together, mostly doing what Pepito wanted to do. Now, with the day ending, his father had taken to a high branch to admire the sunset._

"_Papa, what's __Día del Niño__?"_

"_It is the special day for kids. As parents, we celebrate that we are so blessed to have a child. Some don't celebrate this day, but they should. Kids are special to us."_

"_So I'm special?"_

"_Of course you are. You will make me proud, Mejo. I am sure of it."_

_Pepito looked around and saw a nearby nest. In it were three baby Blue-fronted Parrots not even a week old. A father and his wife stood side by side, rubbing each other and the kids. They seemed content. Pepito looked down at the ground then faced his father. His papa was also looking at the family. His father's eyes were lost in a trace, as if he was remembering of something painful long ago._

"_Papa?" wondered the caring Pepito with a gloomy face._

_His father turned to face him with a content face._

"_What is it, Pepito?"_

"_Are you remembering Mama?"_

_Pepito knew that his father didn't like it when he mentioned his mother. He always didn't want to talk about it. Pepito was only curious because most bird families had two adult birds. One was called Papa, and the other was called Mama. Pepito had one. He was called Papa. His father sighed._

"_Well, I guess you should know. You will know eventually, so there's no point on hiding it from you. Your mama-"_

_A gunshot echoed through the forest. The family Pepito and his father admired quickly grabbed their kids with their talons and flew away. Panicking, Pepito looked over at his father. He wasn't there. He quickly looked around and faced the ground. He saw something red and blue. He flew down and landed next to his papa, still shocked at what happened._

"_Papa? Papa?"_

_His father weakly opened his eyes. Pepito saw his image reflected of his papa's big eyes. He smiled at Pepito._

"_Papa, what is this red stuff?"_

"_That's…my blood. I need it…to live."_

_It took Pepito a couple of seconds to realize what was going on. His eyes grew in horror._

"_Papa, you can't die! I need you!"_

"_I know…it's hard, but it is…my time."_

"_Please, don't go! I know! I can put the blood back in you! Then you live!"_

"_Pepito…it's too late for me."_

_Pepito walked up to his father and crouched down._

"_These humans…they will find me. Pepito...I need you to run."_

"_No!" cried Pepito. "I am not leaving you!"_

"_Nor I. Pepito, I will always be with you…para siempre."_

_His father smiled weakly and then went into the internal slumber. Soon, Pepito heard rattling in the bushes. Pepito looked at his father one more time before running into the bushes, disappearing from the hunters._

Three days after that tragic day, Pepito found Jewel. He had been wandering the forest aimlessly. He had been crying for two days straight. Birds would see him, but they did not offer to help. The ones who did would kick him out after an hour. They would basically feed him, and that was it. No shelter or anything like that. He was just a kid that a bird felt sorry for but didn't want to take care of him. When he saw Juan, he thought the eagle would help him. He was wrong. It turned out that the eagle was the same as the other birds. By some spark of anger, he ratted out the pervert. That's when he met Jewel.

Jewel had thanked him and asked basically what he was doing out in the jungle all alone. He thought she would treat him like the other birds. Pepito saw no harm and annoyed Jewel. He did this to avoid rejection once again. Hope was not something he was familiar with. Though Jewel did get annoyed, she still wanted him to come with her. Pepito was kind of surprised, but he showed no type of emotion. He figured if the lady didn't reject him here, she would reject him at her nest.

When they got to her nest, he noticed Blu. While he was with Jewel, he thought she was a single bird. He saw Blu before he saw the eggs. Two and two clicked together after Jewel explained what a mate was. This dampened his spirits. With one, it was easier to either get loved or get lost. With two, especially with the father, it was just get the hell out of here.

It was strange to Pepito. This couple had endured his personality. He was so grateful when he slept the first night. He thought they could be the ones. He stopped running. He felt like he was home. Blu had been a brother, no, a father to him. Though Blu wasn't his exact father in so many ways, Blu showed compassion, concern, and was a comedian to him. Jewel, the lady who found him and had gave him the warm touch he only dreamed of, was considered his mother. Blu and Jewel weren't just random birds. Birds who didn't give a damn about him. They were his new father and mother. His new family.

Now, they had just told him about his mother. It felt like they were trying to get rid of him now. They were tired of them and were now casting him aside. This mother thing could be a trick. They probably planned to lead him into the forest so they could lose him and never see him again.

"You want to get rid of me?"

Blu and Jewel were shocked at what the kid macaw said.

"It's fine if you do," he continued. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Jewel walked over to him and wrapped a wing around his shoulders. Blu stood in front of him and bent down to see at his eyelevel.

"Get rid of you?" wondered Blu. "Pepito, why would we want to get rid of you?"

"I guess you're just tired of me."

"Tired of you? Pepito, we are never tired of you. Yeah, you tire us out from time to time, but we still love you."

Love? That word. The only bird who told him that word was his papa. Pepito stopped looking down at the ground and looked up at Blu.

"Both of us come to realize that you are part of this family," continued Blu. "Though it was a short time, we consider you family. We just want what's best for you. I was raised without a real mother or father. I felt horrible. Though I loved my caretaker, Linda, I still missed my parents."

"Same for me," said Jewel. "I had the privilege of spending some years with my parents before humans…killed them."

A tear escaped her eye.

"It was just a normal day," she said, beginning to tremble a little. "Mama and Papa were with me. We were having some breakfast…looking at the scenery of the jungle."

Blu noticed Jewel's voice shaking. Pepito looked up as Blu walked up. He put a wing on his mate's shoulders.

"Then the gunshots… Oh!"

She finally exploded into tears. She moved her wing from Pepito and covered her face in Blu's chest. He continued to hug her for support.

"We love you, Pepito," said Blu in a low, caring voice. "We just don't want you to go what we went through. If there is some chance your mother is still alive, we will find her so you can be with her. Something Jewel and I wished we both had."

Pepito looked up at the two blue birds. He faintly smiled and wrapped his wings around Jewel and Blu, even though only his wingtips brushed against Blu. He closed his eyes, cherishing the feeling he sought for: love.

"I understand, Dad."

Blu's eyes flew wide-open. That word. The word that only scared Blu spoken to him through a child. Blu simply smiled and looked at Pepito and Jewel. His family had grew.


	9. Rainy Day

Juan and Velox had made it to Rio on a stormy afternoon. It was a great afternoon until one o'clock. Then the clouds came. The wind picked up and the streets and sand became wet. The beach dwellers that ignored the weather report ran from the beach and cleared the streets. Juan knew that he was probably at the city dump. He had taken Velox mostly away from the city to the dump.

Velox at first grunted. Today was a bad day already. He had to endure Juan's talking and whining and annoyance. Now he knew what Boss meant when he said he couldn't live with his brother. To make matters worse, Juan had led him to the dump. Mountains of trash made it the promise land for rats and hobos. Juan didn't know when the trash can was emptied so Boss's body could be under the pounds of trash. As if luck had disappeared from him, he felt the raindrops on his beak. He faced Juan with an irritated look. The bird was already scavenging through the disgusted items.

Velox decided to fly to another area of the dump. He wanted to find Boss's body, but he also wanted to distant himself from Juan for the time being. With his wings, he pushed around the trash. His feathers reeked, especially when he moved the dirty dipper, but his hunt continued. It was like finding food.

Minutes later, he felt something. It poked his wing. Before he called Boss's brother, he cleared the objects off that were still covering it. He stopped when he saw the bitten face. Slightly torn, he realized it was Boss. Even all distorted, he would never forget Boss's face. The day he saved his life was the beginning of a good friendship. They had distant themselves for about two weeks. He had always wondered why, but he figured it out when Juan told him a blue macaw killed him.

"Juan, get your feathery ass over here!"

Juan flew over and landed next to Velox. Like Velox, he quickly identified it as his brother.

"That's Boss."

"So, it is true."

He faced Juan.

"So, do you know who did this?"

"Yes, but he lives in a bird sanctuary they have in town."

"A bird sanctuary? Good, he's injured."

"Well, I think he is there to mate with a bird."

Velox's eyes narrowed.

"Mate?"

He soon grinned as his eyes relaxed.

"We can use her to our advantage. What's his name?"

"The humans call him Blu."

"Perfect. We need to find this shelter."

Juan sneezed. Velox half-closed his eyes and took off. Juan followed.

* * *

><p>The macaws had not even started to searched for Juan's mother. Before the storm attacked, they were mapping out what areas they should target. Blu thought it was pointless flying around aimlessly. He had seen some Hyacinth Macaws and was mapping where he saw them last on a big leaf. The spots he marked were very reliable since the spots he marked were nest of these big macaws. He did not expect rain.<p>

"I can't believe it's raining," Blu grumbled.

"We'll just have to wait it out," said Jewel.

Pepito lightly smiled. Jewel went back to her eggs and sat on them to keep them warm.

"Any day, little ones. Any day."

Blu smiled at the sight of Jewel and the eggs. He looked around and faced Pepito. He walked towards him. He looked up.

"Well, to pass the time, we can play a game."

"Let's play the game you were playing with Jewel last night."

Jewel blushed as Blu's face dropped.

"Not that one. That's…a special game…that if I play with someone else, Jewel gets very mad."

"Beyond very mad," Jewel added.

"Oh, okay. Do you know any more games?"

"Well, we can't kick or throw something in the nest...unless… I'll be back."

Blu flew outside of the tree den. Pepito looked at Jewel.

"I thought you get sick in the rain?"

"You do. He'll be sneezing all night."

Blu arrived back with a vine, a small, rounded rock, and a thick stick. In the corner of the den, he pecked on the floor to form a small hole. He fitted the stick vertically through it. He then tied the small pebble around the vine. He tied the opposite end of the vine around the top of the stick. Jewel and Pepito watched him with curiosity as he built the strange object. He faced them and smiled, signaling he was done.

"What is that?"

"It's called tetherball," Blu replied as he brushed the water of his wings.

"Tetherball?" wondered Jewel. "I'm pretty sure you need a ball than a rock. Otherwise, it's called tetherrock."

"I'm improvising, Honey."

"So how do you play?" asked Pepito.

"You just hit the ball one way as the other player hits it the other way. The object is to get the vine to wrap around the stick. The player who does that wins."

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Jewel.

"Yeah. Humans play it all the time, so it must be safe. Pepito, why don't you stand on one side of the stick, and I'll stand on the other side."

Pepito obeyed and stood on one side of the stick, facing Blu. Blu gave him the rock.

"So, how do we start?"

"Oh, I forgot to explain that part. You need to smack the rock with your wing. You only smack it when it's on your side. That's how you get the vine around the stick."

Pepito shrugged and punched the rock towards his left. Blu easily countered it. The vine wrapped around twice, with the help of Blu's consecutive hits, before Pepito countered it and smacked it the other way around. A smile formed. It wrapped around three times before Blu countered it. He punched it above Pepito. Pepito wanted to win, so he jumped up and smacked the rock. It went too fast for Blu and smacked his eye. He blinked repeatedly, without admitting pain. The rock continued towards Pepito. He smacked it again to make it go faster. Blu saw it, but it smacked his face. Pepito was too into the game that he didn't see Blu. He smacked it one more time as it passed him a little. It hit the back of Blu's head, forcing him to walk away. The vine was fully wrapped around. Pepito marveled at the wrapped vine.

"Blu, I win!" he exclaimed and then look where he last saw Blu standing. "Blu?"

He looked from side to side and spotted Blu next to Jewel. She was rubbing his head as he lied down. Pepito looked at Jewel.

"Um, is he okay?"

"Yes. The rock just smacked some common sense into him."

"I don't get it," groaned Blu. "Why did they invent a dangerous game in the elementary schools? I mean they could've gotten lawsuits from parents about their kids getting beaten up by tetherball."

"I think it's just one of those things that don't make sense in America."

"So, you want to play later?" asked Pepito.

"Yes, after I make us some helmets."

* * *

><p>Juan and Velox hovered next to a window of the bird sanctuary. Juan saw the birds there, but what he wanted to see was also there. He faced Velox.<p>

"That's the doctor. The one in the white coat."

"Alright. So who's that next to him?"

"The lady I saw walking down the hallway with the blue birds."

"Good. Now hush so I can listen to them. It looks like they're talking."

Tulio was petting a parrot as Linda fed it. It was their newest guest. Tulio had heard something slam against the window and went outside to check. He found a Green-rumped Parrotlet on the ground. He carefully picked it up and hurried inside. As the small parrot was being treated with affection, Linda exhaled.

"I hope Jewel and Blu got out of the rain."

"I'm sure they did," said Tulio as he continued rubbing the bird's back. "They are smart birds. They have a tree den. They are safe."

"I sure hope so. I mean we haven't seen them in a week."

"And we won't. Jewel laid her eggs in the tree den."

"I remember that. She attacked you."

"It was understandable. She was just protecting her eggs."

"Luckily we found that nearby creek so you could clean your face."

"Yeah."

Velox faced Juan.

"So they are not here. Next time, check your sources."

"I don't need to. I have a pretty good feeling where they are. Follow me to the creek."

Velox smacked Juan's face with his wing.

"Never tell me what to do. Got that?"

Juan nodded.

"Good. Follow me."

Velox flew up into the skies. Juan followed.

* * *

><p>Pepito stared at the outside of the haven. He sighed again as he lied next to Jewel and Blu. Both of them were on the nest, keeping the eggs warm.<p>

"When will it stop?" asked Pepito.

"I don't know," Blu honestly answered.

"Rain, rain, go away. Just come on back another day."

Jewel thought the little rhyme was cute. Pepito sighed again. Jewel faced him.

"It was a good try. Probably it can't hear you."

Pepito narrowed his eyes and stood up. He walked up to the entrance and chanted what he said.

"Rain, rain, go away. Just come on back another day. Rain, rain, go away. Just come on back another day."

Raindrops began to slow down and soon stopped. Jewel's and Blu's eyes widened. The clouds cleared, and the sun rays shined down. Pepito turned around and faced his guardians.

"I did it."

Blu and Jewel smiled. Pepito returned the smile. Soon, Jewel's and Blu's smiles dropped. A Harpy Eagle flew up and hovered near the entrance. Pepito noticed the shadow casting over him and slowly turned around. Juan smiled evilly. Before Pepito had the chance to escape, Juan snatched him up with his talons.

"Pepito!" Jewel shouted as she ran towards the entrance.

A second bird swooped down and grabbed Jewel with its talons. The other bird perched on the branch. He looked through the entrance of the den. The falcon eyed Blu.

"Is that him?"

"Yes."

"Hey blue birdie. You think death is funny?"

"What are you talking about?" wondered Blu nervously.

"You killed my brother!" exclaimed Juan.

Blu remembered now. He had figured out Juan was alive from what Jewel told him when she brought Pepito home, but he never thought Juan would find him. He should have prepared.

"Now, death can only be repaid with death," said Velox.

"Don't you dare hurt my family!" commanded Blu, almost emitting no fear.

"What are you going to do?" laughed Juan.

Juan was right. What could he do? It was him versus two carnivorous birds. He exhaled in defeat.

"Listen. It's me you want. They had no part in killing your brother. I'll trade my life for theirs."


	10. Goodbye

Jewel had heard what Blu had said. She gasped. Juan's eyes opened with interest.

"Oh, an act of chivalry?"

"Besides, you only want me. Pepito and Jewel had no part in it. I led Boss into the front of the car where he got ran over by a tire. It was I that caused Boss's gruesome death."

Velox smirked.

"Then come on out."

"But first, release my family."

"No can do."

"Please. I just want to say bye."

"Fine. We can do it one at a time. Juan, release the chick so he could say goodbye to his father one more time."

Juan looked at Pepito.

"I highly doubt that this bird is related to that bird."

"Just do it!"

"Fine."

Juan placed Pepito in front of Blu. The scared macaw walked to Blu and greeted him. They hugged.

"Blu, I was so scared."

"I know."

Pepito looked up at Blu with his glossy eyes.

"Do you really have to go with those mean birds?"

"I have to. They got Jewel still."

"Will I see you?"

Blu sighed and stared into Pepito's watery eyes.

"Pepito, I have the pleasure of being your caretaker. You showed me how I can be a father, and I thank you for that. I'm afraid this is the last time we see each other."

The water dropped out of Pepito's eyes. He buried his face in Blu's chest. Blu looked down and petted his head. Pepito looked up.

"Pepito, since I won't be here, I want you to take care of Jewel. You're the man of the nest now. Take care of her like a son or a daughter would for a sick mother."

"I will. I promise, Dad."

Pepito released Blu and walked back to the nest. Blu faced his predators and walked towards them. As Blu walked, mirrored Blu appeared. He was a third of a meter in front of Blu and stood still.

Here's what you do. When you're near that falcon, claw him. He will release Jewel and then you two fight your way in the tree den. They can't reach you. Then you could use the tether-thing as a weapon to fight them.

Blu shook his head as he continued to walk. He walked through the mirrored Blu. Mirrored Blu turned around and shouted.

You're making a big mistake!

Mirrored Blu eyed Blu once more before vanishing. Blu was now in-between Juan and Velox. Velox loosened his grip around Jewel. She got up from the branch and walked towards Blu, not facing him. She faced him as they were almost beak-to-beak. Blu saw the tears running down her cheek.

"Jewel," he simply breathed.

Jewel couldn't control herself. She buried herself in Blu's chest, grasping him tightly. Blu heard her whisper to herself.

"This is a nightmare."

"Jewel?"

She faced Blu. He seemed so calm.

"Blu."

"Jewel, I will always be with you, even if I'm-"

"Don't say it!" she snapped, and then came into reality. "I know. Blu, for the short time I've known you, I know that you were the one. You will always be. We were going to start a family. I always imagined it to be perfect. I guess it was just some fantasy I made up."

"No, Jewel. It's not a fantasy. Those baby chicks are hope for a bright future."

"But you won't be there."

"I will be. Just tell them that their father sacrificed his life so his family can live."

Jewel confirmed by kissing Blu once more. As they kissed, Jewel's tears trickled down her face. This was the last time she would kiss Blu; touch Blu; see Blu. Velox interrupted the kiss by wrapping Blu around his talons. Blu parted from his final kiss and looked up.

"Please, not in front of them."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I guess they would suffer the same. Juan, come on. Let's terminate this murderer."

Velox flew away. Juan followed. Jewel watched them go and stared at the spot they vanished in. Pepito walked out and grabbed Jewel's wing. She didn't look down at him. Her heart had been tore. The bird she loved, her mate, was gone forever. She didn't cry. There were no more tears. She looked back at her eggs and walked towards them, dragging Pepito along. She let go of Pepito's wing and wordlessly sat on her eggs. Pepito waddled his way towards her and sat down next to the nest. He looked up at her. Jewel continued to stare outside, as if waiting for Blu to return. He saw the dried up tears on her feathers. Pepito sighed and looked around. He saw the improvised tetherball game Blu made just a couple of hours ago. It was the only physical memory of Blu. Pepito stood up and walked towards it. He rubbed it, remembering all Blu had done for him. He cried silently for a few moments before his eyes turned into rage. He grabbed the stick and tried his hardest to pull it out of the floor. He succeeded, but Jewel saw him. Pepito ran up to the entrance and was starting to fly when someone grabbed him. He turned around.

"Let me go, Jewel."

"Pepito, please."

"No! I have lost a papa once. I am not going to lose another one."

"Pepito, please listen. Blu is most likely…"

The water in her eyes said it all. Pepito figured she right and dropped the stick. He flew down and cried on Jewel's chest.

"Oh, Mom."

Mom. It was the word Jewel wanted to hear from her chicks, but Pepito beat them to it. She looked down at Pepito. Probably she was a mother to him. Not biologically but as a life guardian. Her chicks would have the privilege to call her mama. None would be able to say I have a mama and a papa.

A tear landed on Pepito. He looked up at the teary Jewel. She was probably the first bird Blu ever loved. During his stay in their home, he learned so much. He knew Blu was very weird when talking to other birds. He also noticed that Blu had a mind that surpassed other birds. That was probably because he lived with the human called Linda. Pepito had never seen Linda, but she must be smart if Blu was smart. However, he found it weird on how Blu found Jewel. How could a domestic, awkward bird from America find a concerned, disciplining bird from Brazil? There was only one answer. It was the same feeling that Blu and Jewel both had shown towards him: love.

Now, the love was torn in half. Blu, his foster father, was taken out of his life. It was the same way he felt when his dad was shot. He was happy that his foster mother was alive, but she would never be the same without Blu. He looked over at the eggs. As long as the chicks were here to remind her, she would always remember this day. The chicks, they would ask why she was so sad and where was papa, like he did when he was born. His actual father lied to him a couple of times until he learned how to fly. He finally told him that Mama had gone away and wouldn't return. He cried for the first few days, but it got over it rather quickly. He still wanted to know his mama's fate, but he wouldn't burst into tears every time he brought it up. It was probably because she was never there. When his papa died, it was a different story. He would cry each and every time someone brought it up. He knew his papa. He was with him. The thing that made him cry wasn't because of that tragic day. It was the memories they shared. Now, Blu had left memories of their times together in his head. Memories that wouldn't go away for a long time. He looked up at the one he called Mom and gently let go of the embrace. Jewel looked at him with her sadden eyes.

"Mom, how are we going to get through this?"

"We have to," she sniffled. "Blu have had wanted us to move on. I don't know how, but we will get through this."

"But Mom, I miss him."

"I do too. I will forever miss him. He…was the one."

She lightly smirked, remembering the times Blu acted like Blu. His clumsiness. His brilliance. His spontaneous personality. His way to bore birds to death. She would always remember him as her love interest; her lover; her mate. She looked outside again. The sun was going to set soon.

"Now, we need to get some rest," she said dully.

"But-"

"Pepito, try not to upset me. Especially now."

Pepito sighed. Jewel walked behind him and covered his back with his wing. As they walked towards the nest, Pepito looked back. He noticed something moving, but he wasn't sure. He turned around and ran towards the entrance. Jewel looked at him and followed his eyes. She saw something she couldn't believe. It was a blue macaw. It appeared to be carrying something that had a slightly darker shade of blue. The bird got closer to them. Pepito grabbed Jewel's wing and jumped up and down. The birds landed in the tree den. The bird carrying the darker blue bird, which was Blu, placed him down gently. Blu looked like he survived an explosion. He had cuts, bruises, and blood stains. He was barely alive. However, his eyes gave hope for Jewel.

"Jewel?" he weakly wondered.

Jewel walked up to him with Pepito. She bent down and cried tears of joy.

"Blu, I'm so happy you're alive."

"I am too… I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"Blu!" shouted Pepito.

He hugged Blu, which caused him extreme pain. A blue wing pushed him back.

"Woah there, little one. He needs rest and a human doctor. I'm not sure how much longer he will live, so we must take him now."

Jewel and Pepito focused on the bird that saved Blu. Pepito thought of the bird nothing more than a stranger who saved Blu's life. To Jewel, it was the unexpected morning guest.

"We must go now."

The macaws nodded. The blue bird picked up Blu. Jewel and Pepito flew out of the den before Blu and the bird did. Jewel looked back at the bird as they flew quickly to the sanctuary. Jewel looked back.

"Thank you Fides."

Fides smiled.

"Don't thank me yet. First we need to make sure Blu lives."


	11. The Two Tales

Tulio was about to go home to Linda and Fernado. This bird maniac was the last scientist out of the door every weekday. The sun had gone for the day, and the stars poked through the dark sky. Tulio twisted the key in the doorknob, locking it. He slipped the key into his pocket and walked down the steps of the stoned patio. He turned around to face his car. He had bought a jeep for him. Linda kept the motorcycle. He walked towards his jeep, but he soon stopped. He heard something squawking and turned around. He saw four macaws coming his way. One appeared injured. They landed in front of him, and he recognized two of them. Unfortunately, one of the birds he recognized was severely injured. He kneed down and carefully grabbed Blu.

"What happened?" he asked himself.

Fides puffed out her chest and flapped her wings, slashing through the air with one of her talons. She relaxed after a few moments. Tulio figured out what she was imitating. He rose to his feet.

"A fight?"

All uninjured birds dumbly nodded. Tulio quickly got out his key as he still held Blu and sped-walk to the door. He unlocked the door and entered. He left the door open to let the birds come in if they wanted to. No bird moved. Fides broke the silence.

"So, Jewel?" wondered Fides. "Aren't you going to comfort your mate?"

"I do, but the eggs..."

Fides smiled.

"Yes, I know. It's close."

Jewel eyed Fides.

"How do you know? You never mentioned you were a mother."

"I'll explain later. I think you need to make sure the eggs don't hatch before their mother gets there."

Jewel smiled.

"Can you tell Blu?"

"Sure, Darling. He'll understand."

Pepito looked at Fides and then at Jewel.

"Jewel, who is she?"

"A good friend."

"Hello, little one. My name is Fides. What's your name?"

"Pepito," he shyly answered.

"Well, why don't stay with me and together, we'll see Blu makes a full recovery?"

"Papa told me never talk to strangers."

Jewel looked at the kid, remembering when he told that to her.

"I see. Are Blu and Jewel strangers to you?"

She knew that Pepito was different since he had yellow feathers around his eyes.

"Not anymore."

"I'm Blu's and Jewel's friend. They don't think of me as a stranger. I hope you don't either."

Pepito thought about it. If Blu and Jewel trusted her, why shouldn't he also trust her? She did save Blu's life. He looked at Fides and smiled.

"Okay."

Fides looked at Jewel and smiled.

"Go check on your eggs. I got it from here."

Jewel nodded and flew back to her nest. Pepito and Fides flew into the bird sanctuary and searched for open doors. They found one with light radiating out of it. They flew in and saw Tulio bandaging Blu's chest. They landed on the table, a couple of feet away from Blu.

"Well, Blu," began Tulio, "I'm happy to say you'll make a recovery. Nothing seems to be broken, but we will keep you here for a few days. We need to make sure you make a full recovery. Good thing you have caring friends."

Tulio faced Pepito and Fides. He smiled at them and turned back at Blu. His eyes widened when he realized something. He looked back at the two birds, and a smile of astonishment formed slowly.

"Qué dones tiene Dios me trajo?" he wondered in excitement. "Two Lear's Macaws? Unbelievable!"

Blu weakly looked at Pepito. He could have sworn the kid macaw was a Hyacinth Macaw. He trusted Tulio's judgement more, so he believed the doctor. He sighed and smiled. Fides half-closed her eyes and pointed her wing at Blu. Tulio followed it and figured Blu was more important now. He finished mending up Blu and gave him a shot of vitamins, which Blu couldn't really avoid. By the time Tulio was finished, Linda and Fernado were in the room. Tulio calmly confronted them.

"How is Blu?" asked the worried Linda.

"He will make a full recovery. It might take him three days to recover. From the wounds, I would say a falcon or eagle was torturing him. It's strange. Usually they would kill their prey in one attack, but this is different, almost like they hated Blu for a reason."

On the table, Pepito approached Blu slowly. He turned his head around to face the two birds. He smiled.

"Blu, you okay?" wondered Pepito.

"Yeah. Where is Jewel?"

They heard a squawked coming towards the door. Moments later, Jewel appeared. She landed on the table and faced Blu. She was relieved he was still alive.

"Blu, how are you feeling?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Much better. Tulio said I'll make a full recovery in three days."

"So you'll be here?"

"Yep. Don't worry. you don't have to worry about the falcon and the eagle. They're dead."

Jewel's eyes flew open.

"But how?"

"I'll explain," said Fides.

* * *

><p>Juan and Velox had landed the floor of the jungle. They found a flat rock and pinned Blu roughly to it. Blu angrily looked up at the smirks they gave him. Juan raised his right talon and curled it into a fist. He hammered Blu's stomach. He then opened it and clawed Blu. Blu managed to speak up.<p>

"I thought you were going to kill me."

Velox tightened his grip around Blu's neck. He raised Blu and slammed him against the rock.

"We are, but we want to torture you first. You want you to remember that if you kill a comrade, you will pay the ultimate price."

"But…how would…I re…member if…I'm dead."

"He has a point," said Juan. "Let's just kill the bastard."

"After I take my turn. Grab him."

Juan grabbed Blu's head with his talon. Velox released his grip and smirked. He began to cut Blu slowly down his body. He wrote something that looked like a 'V'. Blood poured out of the cuts, including the ones Juan had made when he wrapped his talon around Blu's head. Blu thought he was done for. Suddenly, a rock fell on Juan's head, knocking him out. Velox looked up to see a claw. It slashed his face. He was forced away from Blu. Blu weakly got up and faced his savior. She looked back.

"Blu, get to safety!" yelled Fides.

Velox got up and faced Fides.

"Why you… How dare you do that! I'll enjoy killing you."

"I like to see you try."

The birds went at it with each other. A fury of wing punches and talons came at both of them. Both were skilled in the art of fighting. Blu watched intensely for a few moments until his brain reminded him he was weak. He looked back at Juan. Juan blinked once and slowly got up with a grunt. He faced Blu angrily.

"It's just you and me, blue birdie."

Blu was prepared to fight when he noticed something. Something had crawled its way up Juan's head. He gulped when he realized what it was. Juan saw Blu's shocked face. He grinned.

"Oh, I scare you? Ha."

"Um, it's just that you have a Brazilian wandering spider on your head."

"A what?"

Juan's eyes rolled up and he saw the legs of the spider. Not knowing that it was one of the deadliest spiders in the world, he shook his head in hopes of getting it off. The spider, now agitated, bit into Juan's head, releasing its venom. Juan's vision became blurry as the spider remained on his head. He finally fell down and closed his eyes forever. The spider remained still. Blu glanced back and saw that Fides had been cornered against a tree. Throwing fear aside, he grabbed a big leaf and collected the spider in the leaf. He was careful not to kill it. He walked towards Fides and Velox and stopped.

"Hey, falcon!"

Velox, pinning Fides against a tree with his talon, faced Blu.

"What?"

"Catch."

Blu threw the leaf and the spider. The leaf didn't go far, but the spider managed to land on Velox's back. Already agitated, the spider bit into Velox's back. The talon loosened around Fides's neck, and she pushed the poisoned falcon back. Velox fell, squishing the spider. He slowly closed his eyes, damning Blu. Fides brushed some of the dirt of her feathers and walked up to Blu.

"Hey, nice job. You saved my life."

"You...saved mine," Blu panted.

He collapsed. Fides flew over him and grabbed him with her talons. She took to the skies.

"We need to get you to a doctor. Probably that man in the white coat can help."

"Yes, but…we need to…stop at my…home. Jewel…"

"I understand."

Fides obeyed Blu's wishes and flew towards his home.

* * *

><p>"So that's how we defeated the birds," concluded Fides, "or should I say Blu defeated them."<p>

Jewel looked at Blu and smiled.

"I'm just glad you're here…with us."

Blu looked at Pepito and then back at Jewel. He smiled.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"I'm sorry, but where did you find Pepito?" asked Fides.

"Well, he found me," said Jewel. "He was at the river near our nest."

"He looks like someone I loved…"

Pepito looked up at Fides.

"His eyes remind me of my mate's eyes."

Blu's and Jewel's eyes grew with interest. Jewel approached Fides.

"You said you were going to have eggs?"

"I did. Only one though. It was about two months ago. I was with my mate. It was a fine afternoon. I had gone out to find food. My mate always surprised me with my favorite food from time to time, so I wanted to do the same. His favorite was black berries. He always had this sweet beak."

Blu managed to eye Pepito.

"Anyways, when I was coming back, I saw that the tree had fallen. Some humans were pulling it away. I knew that my mate had probably fled and took the egg. The question was where. We both predicated a day like this would come, so we were prepared. I went to the mango trees he said to meet in if something happen. On my way over there, a branch fell on me. It was old and about to fall, or someone made it fall. In either case, I was stuck with a broken wing and a few cuts from the bark. Luckily, that man in the white coat saved me. He took me into this building and healed me in about a month. After my release, I looked high and low for my mate. I couldn't find him. It was a big jungle. I finally gave up, fearing the worst. I had to move on. He would've wanted me to. A day before I met you and Blu, I found my husband's corpse. He was being carried away by a collector of some sort. I wanted to fight the man, but he had a gun. I couldn't do anything about it, so I left. If my mate was dead, surely our egg wasn't hatched."

Blu smiled. He figured it out.

"Fides, it did hatch."

"Blu," urged Jewel. thinking he had lost his mind.

He looked at Pepito.

"Pepito, why don't you ask what did her mate look like?"

Pepito thought it was pointless, but he asked to make Blu happy.

"Well," began Fides, "he was a fascinating bird. He was a little darker than me with elegant feathers. He had hazel eyes and was also so caring."

"Hazel eyes," interrupted Pepito. "Like mine?"

Fides nodded.

"He was also so passionate and smart. He would look out for me when I was sick and always told me para siempre."

Pepito remembered those to be Papa's final words. He stared at Fides.

"Your mate. He sounds like Papa."

"No," coughed Blu. "He is your papa."

"Then…"

"Pepito, this is your mama."

There was an awkward silence. None made the first move instantly. Finally, Fides slowly approached him and slowly grabbed his wing. By one simple touch, Pepito knew it was true. When other birds touched him, it was like an aunt or uncle leading a child across the street. Even when Blu and Jewel first grabbed his wing, he felt like that. The feeling he was experiencing was like no other. By the first touch, it wasn't an uncle or aunt grabbing him. It was his mother.

"Mama?"

Fides smiled warmly at him as she saw water in his eyes.

"Yes, Mejo."

Pepito wept as he gave Fides a hug. Jewel and Blu smiled at each other. Jewel kissed Blu lightly on his cheek and placed her wing softly on top of his.

"Guess we don't have to go far," commented Blu.

"And you said Pepito was a Hyacinth Macaw."

"They look almost exactly the same."

"I guess you're right. I would have probably made the same mistake. I'm just glad everything worked out."

"Yep," breathed Blu.


	12. Epilogue

Three days had passed since Blu had been brought to the bird sanctuary after Fides saved his life. By some fate of God, he lived. It was a miracle not only to him but to Jewel as well. He smiled as his luck was starting to turn around.

During his time of healing, Tulio and Linda both attended to Blu's healing needs. Linda did most of them. It made sense to Tulio. Blu trusted her more. You couldn't just throw away those fifteen years for just a few days. It was just happy mornings with breakfast, satisfying afternoon strolls around the sanctuary, and cuddling evenings against a pillow. Jewel didn't like it one bit. She thought she was returning to the luxury of being just a pet, even though she never told him.

Jewel would pop in from time to time. She would surprise Blu, sometimes at inappropriate times. One of the times, he was getting a vitamin shot in his lower rear. She was there to witness that. She assured Blu that this wouldn't demean him from preforming his magic in bed. He blushed out of embarrassment and the thought of having sex again. Hopefully it wouldn't be disturbed.

The reason why Jewel was able to go in and out of the sanctuary was because Fides was there in the tree den. She and Pepito decided to stay until Blu was fully recovered. Fides acted like a mother to Jewel as well as one to Pepito. Jewel said it was kind of weird, but she was able to visit him this way. Her options were slim, so she said yes at the first opportunity to see Blu. She didn't mind Fides, but Pepito was another story.

Every time Jewel got back from a visit, Pepito would confront her and asked Jewel. He would ask several questions before she was able to answer. It frustrated Jewel the first day, so she brought him the second day. Jewel was at fault. Pepito's first and only visit cost the lab about four hundred twenty-two American dollars in broken glass, spilled chemicals, and contaminated medicine. Tulio, a calm and caring man towards birds, moped around and blamed what he called "the blue annoyance". After that morning visit, Jewel decided she would just struggle telling Pepito on how Blu was doing than making the doctor mending Blu angry.

Fides would also visit, but not as frequently as Jewel. In fact, she started to visit Blu after Pepito's visit. Jewel told what happened in private. Embarrassed, she apologized. She did not scold at her son, but she would calmly state the reason why he couldn't go. Most of the times, she said there was a new rule that only adult birds could visit Blu. Pepito believed it and grumbled about humans and their rules. He knew he had broken some things that belonged to the doctor, but he could get other things. They were free, right?

The day had come. Tulio and Linda walked the fully recovered Blu out of the bird sanctuary. None of the birds he knew were with him as he walked out. He didn't want them to be there. He was going to surprise Jewel. Linda kneed down and smiled at Blu. She scratched under Blu's neck, which Blu closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Linda pulled her hand a little back and curled it into a loose fist. Blu and her performed their special handshake. Linda smiled at him.

"We'll see you around, Blu. Don't forget to visit."

He nodded and faced Tulio. He squawked happily. Tulio smiled at him.

"Blu, come back in a couple of days. I need to check if everything's right."

Blu squawked again, assuring Tulio he understood. Blu turned around and flapped his wings. He took off and headed back home. Tulio and Linda watched him go and vanish from their sight.

"So a couple of days for a checkup?" wondered Linda.

"Yes. Our visitor should be here by then, if he comes."

"What visitor?"

"I should have told you this, but it must have slipped my mind. I don't want either Blu or Jewel to get hurt like that. Blu almost died. He was lucky. The first night we had him, I made a phone call to America. Some organization called the EPA from the United States. I have an idea I told them about and sent an email to them. They said my idea was too advance, but there was one inventor who could probably do an extreme job on my proposal."

"That would be good. Blu and Jewel need all the protection they need."

Blu flew through the jungle. The thought of the jungle reminded him he was free. The air; the plants; the water; the animals. All of which resembled freedom in the jungle. He flew pass a few more trees until he saw his tree. The only reason why he recognized from the other trees was because it had some of the secondary branches and tertiary branches forming a "B". He smiled and picked up speed. He landed on the branch in front of the entrance of the den. He smiled as he saw Jewel, Pepito, and Fides still asleep. Jewel was keeping the eggs warm. He quietly walked to Jewel and brushed the feathers on her wings gently. She formed a smile in her sleep.

"Blu," she mumbled.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a blue bird standing in front of her. Her smile widened, and she leapt into his wings. They scooted a few centimeters from the eggs as they remained in a comforting hug. Fides lazily opened her eyes and smacked her beak together. She yawned and stood up. She noticed Jewel hugging another blue bird. She quickly realized the bird was Blu. She got to her feet and looked over at Pepito. He was still sleeping. Fides nudged him to wake up. He stirred and opened his eyes. He quickly saw the blue bird and happily ran towards him. He was welcomed into the hug by both birds. They hugged for about a minute before they all parted from it simultaneously. Fides walked up to greet Blu.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm great. Tulio fixed me right up."

"You don't mean the type where…you know…" started Jewel.

"Not that kind. I think they only do that to dogs."

"Poor Luiz. Hopefully he never goes through that."

Pepito looked up at Fides.

"Mama, what does Jewel mean?"

"Well, I'll tell you when you're older."

Pepito sighed. Adults always kept secrets from him. Fides looked at the morning sun.

"It's a great day. I may seem rush on saying this, but we need to go. I found out something extraordinary before I saw Blu, the falcon, and the eagle. I was waiting for the day Blu returned here to go. My mother…she's alive."

Blu and Jewel smiled contently.

"We understand."

Pepito looked up at his mother.

"You have a mother too?"

"Yes, but she's your grandmother. I'm sure she would want to meet you."

"Is she an old lady?"

Jewel rolled her eyes and expected Fides to flip out. Before she did, Jewel spoke first.

"Fides, Pepito has this habit calling older female birds 'old lady'."

"Well, he was with his father. Pepe would always call female birds that flew slow old lady. Ironically, that's how we met. Yep, love has mysterious ways of working."

"You can say that again," commented Jewel, who looked at Blu in the corner of her eye.

Blu simply smiled and grabbed Jewel's wing.

"Well, my mother has been waiting for a couple of days now. I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Fides, thanks for saving my life."

"And mine too," she said and looked down at Pepito. She faced Blu and Jewel. "And thanks for reuniting me with my son."

Pepito looked up at Jewel and Blu with glossy eyes.

"Thank you," he simply said.

He couldn't say more. He was lost with words. Blu and Jewel had done so much for him. They treated him like a son. They were good birds. Their future chicks were lucky to have them. A tear rolled down his cheek. Blu smiled.

"We know Pepito. We will miss you too."

Pepito went forward and hugged Jewel and Blu. He didn't face them. Just their affection gave a clear image to Pepito of what they looked like.

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course," said Jewel. "It's not the end of our friendship. It's only the beginning. Your mother knows that we will meet again."

Pepito looked back and saw his mother nod happily. He let go of the embrace and returned to his mother.

"We will come and visit from time to time," said Fides. "I want to see those adorable chicks of yours."

"Yeah. I can have more friends."

Jewel and Blu remembered how Pepito was so innocent when he caused others pain. They formed a lying smile.

"Sure," said Blu.

Fides and Pepito smiled back. They walked outside of the den and flapped their wings. They took to the skies. Blu and Jewel watched them as they disappeared above the trees. Still staring at the sky, Jewel whispered to Blu.

"Um, I'm not sure it's a good idea if Pepito plays with our chicks."

Not facing her, Blu replied, "I know. Probably after they learn how to fly."

"But you know how he plays."

Blu remembered all the times he got slapped, bruised, thrown, and smacked all the times he was with Pepito.

"Make it a month after they fly."

Jewel chuckled and turned around. She gasped and tugged Blu's wing.

"Blu."

He turned around and saw the eggs vibrating. The parents approached the eggs and marveled at the sight of birth. The birds were pecking through their shells. One came out, then the other one, and then the last one. The chicks had no pretty feathers yet and could barely open their eyes. They couldn't fully chirp or squawk, but two of them did make a cry. Jewel and Blu pressed their sides together.

"Oh, our babies Blu."

"Yeah," Blu nodded.

Jewel looked at Blu.

"Blu, are you ready?"

Blu looked down at his mate and smiled.

"Yes. I have Pepito to thank."

Jewel smiled and kissed her mate. Blu smiled and walked out of the den to get some food. Jewel smiled as she saw her babies. Three adorable chicks. Chicks with both a mama and papa. She welcomed the chicks into the world with a tender hug. It was a hug that felt differently from bird to bird, but it meant only one thing: I will always be here.


End file.
